ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Training of New Jutsu's
TakedaInkroe: -I entered through the large arch and entered the courtyard to the main gate, passing a glance up and down to those I could see before turning on the spot, directing my pacing towards my prefered seating location, the floor splashed with rain water as my feet blazed a trail to my bench and with a shove of effort I heaved the bandaged blade Samehada over the bench, still upon my back before lowering myself into sitting, my left leg complained loudly with the soreness of my tendons and so did a few of my left ribs, lingering remainders of battle wounds in the form of scars and weakness. I stretched my right foot out and placed it on the surface of the water as I began to form the hand seals Dog > Rat > Monkey > Dragon > Dog.. Nothing happened.- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I hadn't been standing at the gate, in my usual pose, as there were already two people there. I didn't mind; I wasn't sure I was up for guarding a gate just yet. Nightmares were still fresh in my mind, and I curled my right hand into a fist in annoyance. It had been another sleepless night, and for all my wishing that I near over what had happened, apparently my brain wasn't on the same level. My gaze, which had been emptily staring at the ground, flicked up as the Nidaime entered and I nodded my head in a silent greeting. I was thankful for the mask, at the moment; it hid how pale my face had become, hid how little I had been eating. I clicked my tongue, quietly, as Ink started training, and I knew I should have been doing the same. I couldn't bring myself to do it..all I saw were bloodied faces when I tired. Maybe tomorrow.. HatakeSetsuko: -Walking back into the Yonshi village, Setsuko had been walking for the last couple of days seeing he needed some time to himself. There was not too much going on at the moment but still he needed to think about some things in his life and it seemed that it would not slow down. He would not change what was happening; seasons would continue to change and students would come and grow. Holding a sling bag over his shoulder he would walk into the village as he would look around and smiled lightly. He would simply walk over and took a seat on one of the benches near the thundergate.- TakedaInkroe: -I looked down to the large puddle which refused to form for me, I sighed, blinking a few times before trying again, rubbing at my neck with my right hand as I formed the hand seals Dog > Rat > Monkey > Dragon > Dog with my left hand, I formed the chakra in my body quickly and slowly forced it through my right foot into the standing water, softly through the fabric of the tight bandages to my mouth and face I muttered.- "Water Release: Water Hound.." -I looked to the puddle again, holding the Dog hand seal in my left hand as my right hand stretched and clenched boredly. Again no water moved or danced upwards to form the guise of a wolf, I examined the water and then myself, had I incorrectly formed the hand seals, my muscle memory decided that was incorrect.. it was probably the chakra use and method, I decided that I would need experiment with the performance until I got something right.. again I repeated, Dog > Rat > Monkey > Dragon > Dog.. quick formings of the hand seals in my left hand through stiff tendons and motions which were quick, but not fast, this was still training and not a great performance, the fingers tight to my palm and closing as I formed the seals. I muttered ever so quietly again, near entirely certain no human ear could make out the noise through muffling bandages and the distance between us.- "Water Release: Water Hound" -No movement once more.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would look over seeing Ink practicing hand signs as he would continue with no effort of making the puddle of water in front of him move. Cocking his head to the side Setsuko would lift up his headband and began watching Inkroe’s chakra and his hand movements. Setsuko would slowly begin moving his hands in the same fashion but not putting out any of his chakra. The sharingan in his left eye would watch closer as his hand movements would become faster as he would get them down to the tee. He was still unsure though of what these handsigns might do but sure enough Setsuko could maybe pick up something new in the on coming days. Continuing to focus his hand movements Setsuko would repeat over and over “Dog > Rat > Monkey > Dragon > Dog, Dog > Rat > Monkey > Dragon > Dog, Dog > Rat > Monkey > Dragon > Dog”- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I began humming, quietly of course, in what seemed to be yet another habit. Or maybe it was just because I was bored. Either way, my gaze tracked a new arrival, one I had dubbed 'Monkey Boy'. Of course, the nickname might already have been there, but as far as I knew, it was only 'Monkey'. Perhaps I could keep up with the standing continuation of adding some sort of..Cabbage thing to his name. Cabbage Monkey..Monkey Cabbage..Cabbage Boy. My mouth, underneath my mask, had twitched into a smile as I thought, until I realized I was rambling internally. I shook my head, gaze catching Ink's motions as he continued to train and I let out a quiet sigh. Now would have been the perfect opportunity to talk to the Nidaime, had I not wanted to interfere with his training. I clicked my tongue, thinking. There was one Jutsu I really wanted in particular, as it dealt with horses. And I was a sucker for horses. I took a breath, closing my eyes and began to form the handseals needed, with my right hand only. Rat > Horse > Monkey > Ox > Snake. While forming these handseals, I gathered the Chakra needed, almost feeling it flow through me, if such a thing was possible. I opened my eyes, expecting to be greeted with buildings, and trees. The only thing I saw were faces. Again. The Chakra I had gathered vanished and I snarled quietly, promising myself I would rip Lucien limb from limb if I ever saw him again. HatakeSetsuko: -Breaking his glance from Ink, Setsuko would then look over to Saiyuki as she was moving her hands now… something new also there. Mimicking her hands now he would focus on his own movements as his Sharingan would follow her hands closely. Bring his own hands back up and yet again not focusing his chakra he would copy her hand movements slowly and then progressed, making the signs faster and faster. Setsuko could had focused his chakra also but this exercise was for more of the practice of his sharingan picking up the hand movements. He had gotten quicker through the years but still it would not hurt for him to train himself as much as he could.- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I let out an annoyed breath through my nose and squeezed my eyes shut. No damn faces were going to keep me from learning this Jutsu. My right hand moved and began forming the handseals needed again: Rat, Horse, Monkey, Ox, Snake. As the handseals were being formed, I formed Chakra, molded it inside of me, shaping it as I needed to. I took a deep breath while forming the last handseal, and then brought my right hand to my mouth. I might have looked silly, holding my hand to my mouth; my middle finger to pinky were below my lips, while my index was above. My thumb was curled inward. Before I let the breath out in a sudden explosion, I spoke words, whispered really: “Fire Release: Rushing Stampede River”, only to be greeted by nothing more than my own breath. I frowned and tilted my head, resolutely keeping my eyes shut. My mouth moved as I dropped my hand, going over what I had done wrong. HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would continue to watch Saiyuki as he would continue copying her hand movements, making sure each one was flawless and close to what she was doing. As he watched her bring her hand to her lips he could not help but burst into laughter… it looked ridiculous! Falling over Setsuko continued to laugh holding onto his stomach.- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I resolutely ignored the laughter I could hear coming from Hatake, as he no doubt saw how ridiculous my handseal might have been. I needed to fix this obviously, but that would only come after I completely learn the Jutsu itself. I would worry about how silly I looked later: so long as it worked, in the end. I continued mulling over what I had done wrong and finally sighed as I realised what it had been. I had molded my Chakra, but had not sent it to where it really needed to be: around my mouth. The Jutsu called for a stream of fire from the mouth, so naturally Chakra would be needed in that area. My right hand formed the handseals again: Rat, Horse, Monkey, Ox, Snake. During this I took the time to mold the Chakra I needed, envisioning my blue colored Chakra slipping through my body, trying to figure out what I wanted to do with it. I took a deep breath and expelled the great lungful of air I had gathered with the words: “Fire Release: Rushing Stampede River”, only to be greeted once more by..only air. No matter. I opened my eyes, the same color as my Chakra and stared out at the buildings, once more carefully going over what had gone wrong. It might have seemed odd to some, my use of only hand for seals, but it was simply because of years of training with Ninjutsu. I excelled at it, learning ranks of Ninjutsu's the others had barely grasped because of it. And this..this allowed me to form one handed seals, instead of the needed two. HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko continued to laugh as he pulled himself up and pulling his headband down to cover his sharingan. He looked back over to Saiyuki as he stretched and let out a nice long yawn before letting his arms relax. Reaching into his back pouch he would then pull out his copy of Icha Icha Tatics as he began to read quietly.- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: "You should be training," I said upon hearing a book being pulled out of a pocket. Having been in ANBU, my hearing had grown, so I could hear the smallest thing, though I wasn't so good as to hear a bug crawl from fifty feet away. A book being pulled out of a pocket was easy to catch. "There's plenty of Jutsu's you could be learning." I admonished. My eyes closed again and I began humming once more, going over what had gone wrong. I did a play by play of my previous attempt in my head, having enough skill in memory to do so. You didn't get to be an ANBU by forgetting the important things. I sighed quietly, though, having forgotten to push Chakra to my mouth; it was an expected error in learning a new Jutsu, so I simply accepted it and moved on. The next thing I had to worry about, was the molding of my Chakra, and forcing it to form what I needed. I took another breath, letting it out slowly while once more raising my right hand. Rat, Horse, Monkey, Ox, Snake. My fingers moved more quickly, as I got the hang of the specific series of handseals. I molded Chakra as my fingers moved, formed it how I wished, pushed it to move how I wanted. It took work, obviously, as any new Jutsu wouldn't be easy to learn. I molded the Chakra near my mouth and raised my right hand again and placed it in the same position as before. Having already taken a breath while forming the second handseal, I let it out in an explosion of breath, and the words: “Fire Release: Rushing Stampede River,” and my efforts paid off. With the breath, came a tiny lick of flame, wispy in nature, and awfully small, but it was progress. My mouth curled into a small smile. HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would glare over to her- "I have been training for the last couple of days..... bite me" -he turned his attention back to his book- TakedaInkroe: -I continued my training, over a over without attempting to draw attention to myself, my left hand over and over again reformed the hands seals, tendons straining from old injuries and fighting back a weakness of tendon and muscle as I formed each seal, fingers tight and closed, fingers to my palm and firm as I was taught.. Dog > Rat > Monkey > Dragon > Dog. My right eye remained firmly focused on the puddle of water before me, my right foot slightly sinking into its barely an inch deep depths to ensure contact was made but over and over again the muzzle of a hound failed to peek out from the water which stretched out for many feet in front of me.- "Water Release: Water Hound" -I would chime, matching the performance of the five hand seals while muttering the syllables through the bandages tight to my mouth, my right hand scratched at my head and attempted to rub away the increasingly lingering confusion.- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: “Pass.” I said, without any heat or otherwise emotion in my voice. “So you think you’re a big bad dog, cause you trained for two days in a row? Big whoop.” I stated, before clicking my tongue. I went over what had happened in my head, trying to figure out the reason for my success. Perhaps it was because I finally remembered to mold Chakra near my mouth? Hmm..but what would happen if I molded Chakra IN my mouth..perhaps that would produce a larger flame? I clicked my tongue again as I thought, deciding to follow this line of thought. My fingers snapped through the handseals, the motions quickly becoming something I near needed not think about. Rat, Horse, Monkey, Ox, Snake; each hand seal was performed efficiently, if not as fast as I would have otherwise done. As my hands were going through the handseals, I once more molded Chakra, pushed it where I needed. I centered the Chakra near my mouth, but most importantly as far into my mouth as I could. Yes, it might have been odd, but one never learned if they didn’t try. This might not be what I needed to figure out, but it was worth a shot. I took a deep breath and used a single whisper of air to say: “Fire Release: Rushing Stampede River.” The rest of the breath let my mouth in a rush..without any flame whatsoever. It seemed I had gone backward, then. Having produced a single, small flame with the previous attempt, I had assumed pushing more Chakra into my mouth would make a bigger flame. I was back to square one. No matter. Category:Training